BIadez
was a houseguest on Big Brother 11, Big Brother 14: Game Changers & Big Brother 17: Double Take. Biography Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in this season? Not really, considering I'll have to deal with egocentric vets who believe that they are better than each other and the newbies. What are the top 3 things you can't wait to see? The house, the competitions, and the veterans reactions when I send them out the door. What is your general strategy? Obviously getting on the good side of the vets and to avoid being an early target of theirs. I'm entering already being in the minority so I'm hoping to find some cracks in their numbers which I can slip in to use to my advantage. Who would you hope to play with? Emeraldiya, she was very outspoken in both her seasons and wasn't afraid to make moves, no matter who she pissed off. And YizaRose, someone who's very easy to get along with and is one of the winners with a great social game. Final thoughts? None. Bio BIadez entered Big Brother 11 as one of the two newbies, alongside ImMissBrightSide. He entered the game with a very strong strategy. He was able to successfully align with Emeraldspades, Blue18476, ImMissBrightSide, and VeroniicaGrande. This alliance proved to be a force to be reckoned with the first two weeks when both Mimi and Fine were taken out on their call. However, BIadez received a major disadvantage when his ally Emerald was taken out during week 3's double eviction. He was able to keep safe the following week regardless of a close 6-5 vote when his team was put on the block by Rmbplaysroblox. After nearly being evicted, BIadez succeeded in winning week 5's HOH. He was out for blood and was not afraid to nominate Team Cosmic, the most dominating team at this point. Since TiceMaiden possessed the secret power, the entire team twist was reset thus cancelling the eviction and BIadez's HOH. Thankfully for BIadez, he was able to play in the next HOH where he succeeded in winning once again. And once again, he was out for blood. He nominated Tice and IiChaoticHusky as he felt both were sheeping Technocal majorly. Since Tice won the POV, Tech was put up in her place. BIadez managed to not only get out Tech but someone affiliated with him without even knowing. Since his ally Mystic won the following week's HOH, he was kept safe and voted to evict Tice in hopes she would finally go home. But once again, she escaped eviction due to a flipped vote. BIadez was now in the minority and in danger the following week, especially with Aria Goddess as HOH and working for Allied Forces, an alliance Tech was involved with prior to his eviction caused by BIadez. Aria was also out for blood and nominated BIadez after BriskRetreat saved himself. Since he was severely on the outs, BIadez pulled a wildcard and claimed to have a "secret power" due to entering the vents and finding a blank room. A few passengers feared BIadez would use his power and saved him. This was not enough, and BIadez was taken out alongside Bright in the double eviction. He became the second juror and placed 10th. Big Brother 14 Retrieved pre-season. Are you pumped to get another shot at participating? Yes, I'm excited to play again and forget about that horrible season BB11 What will you change from last time? I'm not gonna change who I am or how I played because I think I was doing fine, I just got forced into the minority because of the amount of sheep. How confident are you this season on making it to the end? I think I'll have a better chance making it far in this season because I'm not the odd one out, I'm not a newbie in a cast full of vets again. Who would you love to play with and why? Anyone who's not from BB11. Anything else you'd like to add? If I lie about another power I'll make sure to tell my allies it's fake this time. Host Opinion ''Big Brother 11: Around The World'' This player is not one to mess with indeed. BIadez came into the game with a strong strategy and had allies to back him up. The versus with the other side was entertaining on both ends, and BIadez proved he knew some bits of what was going on. While his allies were taken out here and there, he was able to make a solid alliance, 'BBBBB' without being targeted as much as before. The entire flip to save BIadez was the best moment of the entire season, in my opinion. I think the fact he could go from being hated by nearly everybody in power to flipping the votes in his favor is the most respectful thing this season and is severely overlooked by many. His back to back HOH's were hilarious, especially after the opposite side got severely cocky about being in power. He cancelled their obnoxiousness and got out two big players from that alliance. One of which most likely would of made it far due to how many players were sheeping him in his alliance, Allied Forces. I absolutely adored BIadez this season. He was a phenomenal addition to this cast and kept many people on their toes. His back to back HOH's have to be another iconic part of this season in my opinion. I do think BIadez's fate was unable to be avoided considering the likelihood of the opposite side being in power eventually. Amazing game BIadez. For an early jury boot, you were one of the major players of this entire season. ''Big Brother 14: Game Changers'' Colby also returned for BB14. This time around, Colby meant business and he sure did with his arguments and attitude against Caz. I thought it was entertaining and made the game interesting. I do feel bad for Colby, mainly because his eviction was due to a twist added last minute in an HOH but, it's Big Brother and if you aren't prepared for the unexpected, you'll end up evicted. And for Colby that's exactly what happened. None the less, thanks for playing Colby! ''Big Brother 17: Double Take'' I gave Colby a chance to return this season hoping he’d live up to my expectations and possibly actually win a season for once but I guess our expectations never work out for the better! In then case I feel like Colby was all over the place this season. Once again he stuck with the people who had a pre-existing connection with him or people who were easily to get along with. I felt like he just didn’t want to trust certain people and really I don’t blame him but at the same time if you’re avoiding people and making it known you don’t like them whether it be in DM’s or likewise and you’re already a threat.. what makes you think that’s going to keep you around? Colby’s biggest mistake in my opinion was winning the unnecessary endurance competition week one which only gave him and Bright immunity- then winning basically nothing after that. Colby could of lasted a lot longer in the game if he made the necessary steps to staying longer, like working with people he wouldn’t be expected to and forming decent alliances. Besides James and Morgan, I don’t feel he had many other consistent allies outside from a few. Could of done more. Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Note: 1 Tice used a special power causing BIadez's HOH reign to be cancelled, however he was eligible to play in next weeks HOH. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 14: Game Changers Competition History Have/Have-Not History Sanctuary of Gold History Voting History } | – | – |} Player History - Big Brother 17: Double Take Competition History Voting History Trivia * He and Brightside0 are the only newbies to be the minority of a veteran and newbie season. ** He's the only male to have been a newbie-minority. * Although he claimed to have had a secret power, it was reassured after his eviction, this power was fake. * He's the first and only houseguest to ever win back-to-back HOH's. ** This was due to TiceMaiden's power reverting his first HOH reign, however he won the HOH following this. Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:10th Place Category:BB11 Jury Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:13th Place Category:Canadian Houseguests Category:BB17 Houseguests Category:17th Place